


Guns & Roses

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Action & Romance, Agent Genda, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassin Sakuma, Betrayal, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gensaku are the main characters, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Sakuma Jirou is a spy assassin who was been hired to kill Kidou Yuuto. Genda Koujirou is the agent assigned to stop Sakuma. Love creates a lot of drama between the two. will Genda be able to save Kidou? Will Sakuma still kill Kidou? what would have between the two?
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio & Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou & Kazemaru Ichirouta, Genda Koujirou & Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Kudos: 17





	1. The beginning

"Sakuma, the boss wants to see us" Fudou lazily called out to his partner. 

Sakuma looked up from the knife he was cleaning and scowled at his partner. He still can't understand why he has to work with Fudou out of all people. 

"Oh, does he has another mission for us then?" he drawled out. 

"You bet, he does, and this time it is a big kill" Fudou grinned at him.

It turns out that Fudou indeed was right about their target. 

"First of all, that was a nice kill. Both of you should be proud of the way you carried out the last mission." their boss complimented them.

"Thank you, sensei" They chorused.

"This time, I need both of you to do an even better on this mission. It is going to be our biggest mission until now" the boss instructs them.

Sensei pushed a package in front of them. Sakuma caught the envelope and pulled out a bunch of photos from it. 

The photos were of a young man of their age with brown dreadlocks and a pair of glasses. Some of these photos consisted of other people, probably his friends. Sakuma knew the man. 

He handed the photos to Fudou to take a look at their next target. 

"We have to kill Kidou Yuuto" Sakuma stated rather than asking. 

"Wait, we are going to kill The Kidou Yuuto, the absolute commander of the pitch of Inazuma Japan?" Fudou asked warily. 

"We have indeed being contracted to kill him" Sensei confirmed. 

"Since you already know about the man then you must all know that Kidou Yuuto is not only a national football player but, he is also the heir to Kido group of corporations. We have been contacted by an anonymous source to remove him from the picture. I think whoever the person was he wants to take over the company." he told them the details.

"Why not kill the CEO instead?" Fudou asked as he continues to analysis the pictures. 

"It's obvious, If they get the CEO eliminated then it would raise suspicions. Killing the heir would raise less suspicion. People would focus more on his football career than his role in the company as he isn't yet involved with it. By getting rid of Kidou Yuuto, the person who contacted us can make himself the next in line without raising eyebrows" Sakuma answered him.

"That makes sense" Fudou grudgingly agreed. He hates when Sakuma is correct.

"Alright, you two, start working on this kill immediately. I want weekly updates from both of you. Is that clear?" their boss ordered them.

"Hai" They replied together as they get dismissed.

"Do you want to go to that new pub that recently opened downtown?" Fudou asked Sakuma as they left the building.

"Why would I want to go with you?" Sakuma raised his eyebrow at him.

He was tired from the last task. It had been a particularly nasty mission. Right now, he only wanted to deal with important stuff like sleep instead of anything that has to come out of Fudou's mouth.

"Come on, Sakuma, it won't hurt you to celebrate our success with me" Fudou mocked him. 

Before Sakuma can utter a word "Besides, one of Kidou's friends owns the pub. It was in the newspaper. He had done the inauguration of the pub. We can do some research, while we are there celebrating."

Sakuma only stared at him. Man, he really hated this guy. He just followed him to the pub instead of replying to him.

********

Genda had just finished practicing his shooting aim with Kazemaru when Toramaru showed up.

"Hey guys, Hiroto wants to have a meeting right now" he informed them.

"Arigatou" Genda thanked him as he left. He and Kazemaru packed up for the day. 

"Let's go and see what the boss wants, shall we?" Kazemaru playfully asked him. 

Genda laughs as he and his partner make way to the conference room.

Once inside the room, Kazemaru makes a beeline to where Endou was sitting. "Damn these lovebirds" Genda thought as he took his place besides Kazemaru. He then studied his surrounding. 

The room is full of people from all the departments of the agency. There were Max and Narakumi from the tech department. Aphrodi and Fuyuka from the forensics. Toramaru the criminal profiler. Endou and his partner Midorikawa. Handa, the crime photographer was also there. 

Their boss Hiroto was at the head of the table chatting with two people that Genda never expected to see in at the agency. 

There stood two of the most popularly known pro football players in Japan, Kidou Yuuto and Gouenji Shuuya.

Before Genda could process the sight, Hiroto called for everyone to settle down for the meeting.

"Everyone, you must be wondering why Kidou-kun and Gouenji-kun are here. Am I right? Hiroto started the meeting.

Seeing everyone nod their head he continues "Kidou-kun and I, we are childhood friends due to fathers being part of the same social circle. Today I received intel from one of our sources that Kidou-kun's life is in danger. It is now up to us to stop any harm from coming to his way. That's why I invited him and Gouenji-kun to join us. They are aware of what we are going to do to protect them."

Genda was honestly not surprised that there was a target on Kidou-san's back. After all, he was both a national level football player and the heir to one of the biggest corporations of Japan.

"Genda and Kazemaru, I want the two of you to lead the case. Endou and Midorikawa are going to be the back-ups for you." Hiroto instructed.

The said four nodded in acknowledgement of their job. Genda, in particular, was excited about the prospect of working closely with Kidou-san.

"Max and Narakumi, I need you two to make a list of all the possible assassins organizations that can be appointed for this mission. I will keep in contact with our informant for any possible detail that he can provide us. Rest of you would be working with four of them whenever they need you." Hiroto further instructed. 

While this was happening, Genda was thinking about all the possibilities that can take place. He would have to be with Kidou-san as much as possible. He would make Kazemaru and himself take shifts to not raise any alarm to the assassin. Maybe he would get Endou and Midorikawa to monitor Gouenji-kun and Kidou-san's sister as they can be used as baits to harm him. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the meeting has been over. He only realized that once someone had approached him.

"Hello, I am Kidou Yuuto, and this is my boyfriend Gouenji Shuuya" Kidou introduced them. 

"Hello, My name is Genda Koujirou. I would be leading your case." Genda replied. By then, having already been introduced Kazemaru and Endou had joined them. 

"We are treating Hiroto and Midorikawa to a drink. Would you guys like to join us? It's the least we can do for you." Kidou offered. 

Genda silently consulted with Kazemaru before agreeing to the offer. 

"Great, our friend has a new pub downtown. We are going to head there" Gouenji said. 

"Sounds good to me" Genda replied. 

The last thought Genda had before they left for the night was that "this is going to be a fun ride."


	2. First Impressions

They had been at The Surfers for over an hour by now. Fudou was talking to the fluffy pink-head bartender, and Sakuma was busy surveying the whole pub as per his requirements. The pub had a beachy interior, yet it was fit for the upper class. Immediately after entering the place, Sakuma had hated the place.

Finally, Fudou finishes talking to the older man and makes his way towards Sakuma who had made himself hidden in a corner.

"Did you see that Bartender who was talking with me?" Fudou asked while taking a swig out of his drink. 

Sakuma nodded his head in acknowledgement. He had his eye at them almost at all time.

"His name is Tsunami Jousuke. He is the friend that I was talking about earlier. He said Kidou-kun and his boyfriend are a regular here. Gouenji-kun and this man here are friends since their middle school. That's who Kidou-kun knows this one." Fudou told Sakuma about his findings.

"This place is always crowded and loud. It is also almost this dark in lighting most of the time. If we need then, I think we can use this place for the mission. All we would have to take care of would be the CCTV cameras and an escape route" Sakuma in return told him about his findings. 

"We will come up with a plan later on but for now let's enjoy our drinks," Fudou said with false cheer as he clunks his bottle with Sakuma's bottle. 

Sakuma only huffed in response. His patience is already running thin with his mohawk guy.

Sakuma and Fudou had been enjoying their drinks when they noticed a certain man with dreadlocks entering the pub with a group of people. 

"Hey, look, Kidou-kun is here" Fudou pointed it out to Sakuma. 

"I have eyes Fudou. I can see it for my self" Sakuma rolled his eyes. However, his attention wanders to someone else.

He is now focusing on the tall man with long spikey brown hairs with Kidou-san. 

" _ He looks cute _ " a traitorous thought came into his mind, " _ Wait, What? _ " Sakuma was baffled about from where did that thought arrive.

They watched as the group made their way over to the bar and chat with the pink head bartender. The bartender then pointed towards a table near to where they were standing. Finally, the said group walked towards the said table with a staff member. 

" _ Perfect _ " Sakuma thought as he pulled Fudou further into the darkness to hide from the group and yet be able to hear their discussion.

He could see Fudou fidgeting beside him as if he wants to get the job done today itself. Sakuma sighs to himself " _ This is why I hate working with him". _

"Don't you dare jeopardized this mission" he muttered angrily to Fuddou. 

"As if I would ever do that." Fudou scoffed. He was angry about how Sakumas was bossing him around. They were partners. Sakuma wasn't his boss.

"I am serious, Fudou. Not only there are CCTV cameras that would capture you, but he is also with a group of people we don't know. You cannot attack today. We don't have a plan" Sakuma snips at him. 

_ "Dammit"  _ Fudou hated when Sakuma is right. He stops fidgeting and settle beside him.

Once, he knows that Fudou won't try anything tonight, Sakuma shifts his attention back on the group. He watched as the group share a burst of laughter. Sakuma observed how they looked like a bunch of misfits. 

Two of them were pro league players. He wondered " _ what do the rest of them do?" _ He will have to find out. He takes pictures of each of them to research later.

He watches as the two brown head, and the teal head heads for the bar. He decides to follow them.

"Fudou, I am going to the bar. Keep an eye on these people" Sakuma instructs him as he makes his way to the trio.

As he got closer to the said trio, he saw the brown head with a bandana pull the teal-head closer to him by his waist to kiss him. He also saw the cute guy with long messy brown hair roll his eyes at their display. 

" _ Huh, cute? Again? Why? _ " Sakuma pondered. Had he being honest with himself, he will have to admit to himself that the guy is cute as well as gorgeous. However, he was never honest with himself. Instead of doing that, he went and took the seat next to him.

"Hey there, are you alone?" Sakuma asks, turning to his right. 

Genda jumps slightly. He had been so focused on watching his best friends make a fool of themselves that he didn't notice someone besides him. He soon relaxes back into his seat.

"Hey, well, I was with these two idiots before but, now I am alone" he replied gesturing towards his friends.

Sakuma looks to where the man was pointing to see the other half of the trio he came to observe still kissing each other. Sakuma looks back at him.

"Good thing, I came to rescue you from the boredom," he tells him as he orders a drink for himself.

"Oh, is that so?" Genda raised an eyebrow. He found his neighbour absolute beautiful. If the guy wants to flirt with him, then he won't mind flirting back with him.

He also took a moment to observe the man. His long cyan coloured hair came down to his waist. He was wearing a casual plain black t-shirt with blue jeans. Simple yet classy. His eye was a nice shade of orange but, what truly got his attention hooked on the man was his eye-patch.

Sakuma hmmed in response as he took a sip out of his drink. 

"What your name, friend?" Genda asked him.

"Sakuma Jirou and yours?" Sakuma responded, looking at him over his shoulder. He liked the way he had called him his friend. 

"Genda Koujirou" he replies, unable to take his eyes off from Sakuma. 

Sakuma liked the sound of the other's name. It sounded beautiful to him. 

He finally took a good look at the man with whom he was trying to flirt. Besides the messy brown hairs, Genda had a fair complexion and handsome blue eyes. He was in a band t-shirt and black jeans. 

" _ Gorgeous" _ that traitorous voice said again. Sakuma frown that voice needs to stop now. He wasn't interested in this man. 

"Is everything alright? You zoned out for a moment" Genda asks with concern for his new friend. 

"Yes, everything is alright" Sakuma snaps back to reality. 

They had been making idle talk for a while now. Both of them were surprised about how easily they could converse with each other.

"You are cute" Genda suddenly said, smiling at him.

Sakuma flushed hearing that. It was such a stupid thing to do. He had barely met this guy, and he was already trying to flirt with him.

" _ Didn't you came to him with the same intensio _ n?" that voiced asked Sakuma. Sakuma mentally cursed himself.  _ Get a grip dude. _

"Whatever, so, what do you do for work?" he asks instead trying to change the topic.

"Well, I am like a police-man" Genda answers rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakuma internally froze hearing that " _ That good I stopped Fudou at the right time _ " he thought.

"What does that mean?" he calmly asks again.

"Exactly, what it sounds. I do freelance work for the police" Genda replies. He wasn't going to reveal about his agency to a man he had just met. 

Sakuma decides he has to be careful Genda wasn't around whenever they try to target Kidou-san. He will have to tell Fudou about it.

"What do you do for work?" Genda interrupts his musing.

"Oh, I am a maths teacher" he confidently replies. 

" _ A maths teacher? _ " that sounds good to Genda. Not only Sakuma was beautiful, but he was also intelligent.

"Where do you teach?" he questions.

Sakuma didn't want to respond to it.  _ What if he tries to verify it?  _

Fortunately, he is saved from answering when a loud voice interrupted them. 

"Hey, Genda, come on we are heading back. you are one of our ride home, remember?" They saw the bandana head scream at Genda from beside the rest of the group. 

"Endou, you guys go on, I will join you guys in a moment" Genda shouts back. 

Endou nods in acknowledgement and left waving at Genda.

Genda turns back to Sakuma." Sorry about that, but I have to leave" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Sakuma ignored his apology. He was glad this conversation was over. He needs to get back to Fudou.

"Can, I get your phone number?" Genda asks blushing a little. 

" _ Why is he blushing _ ?" Sakuma was confused. He still gave him his number. It could come in handy for him.

"I will see you around soon,  _ friend _ " Genda winks at him, as he left. 

He had left Sakuma gaping at his retreating back. 


	3. Plans

Sakuma has been waiting for his target to show up at the park for over an hour now. He finally sees his intended victim walking towards the water fountain with a girl on his arms. Sakuma crouch down even lower and aims his sniper gun at his target from his hiding spot. He locks his victim down right at the exact location where he needs to shoot. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, his phone starts to ring.

He cusses seeing the caller id. "What do you want, Fudou? I am busy here" he snaps into his phone. 

"Why are you always snipping at me?" Fudou scoffs. He doesn't give Sakuma a chance to reply before he gets to the point "I have the information you asked. Come see me at our usual spot once you finished killing people."

"Alright, then I will see you soon" Sakuma gives a simple reply before cutting the call and focusing on his task at hand.

Luckily for him, his target was still visible to him, so he aims at him again and fires. He watches as the male falls flat on the earth. His job is complete here. The man is dead. He will go collect his payment before he goes to meet Fudou. 

Meanwhile, Genda is having a briefing session with his team. 

"Narakumi, Max, is there any progress about the possible assassins that can be a threat against Kidou?" he asks his tech department. 

"We have a shortlist of the possible candidates but, Max and I think it's going to be someone we don't know" Narakumi informs him.

Genda gestures towards the duo to continue explaining their point.

"There is this company called  _ Teikoku corp _ . We think its someone from there." Narakumi tells him.

"The company on the surface is a pharmaceutical company but is actually an organization that takes killing contracts. Their assassins always were a black and silver mask, so their identity is always protected. We have no possible candidate for there in our database" Max takes over the explanation.

"Where did you find this information about them?" Genda asks them as he reads the file that Narakumi has slid towards him.

"We got the information from our sources in the police. They have a couple of cases where high-profile people have gotten killed in the past. Nobody got arrested as they couldn't find the killer who did it" Narukami answers him.

"All they could find was the killers link to Teikoku corps" Max adds.

"That only means we will have to keep our eyes open for any person who looks suspicious. Anyone that Kidou and his family doesn't know is going to be treated as a suspect" Kazemaru decides. 

"I agree, everyone who is on surveillance duty has to be alert at all time. Slackers are going to be reported to Hiroto." Genda agrees with his partner. 

Genda then pulls out a few sheets of papers from his file and passes it around.

"Let's talk about the duty schedule. Kazemaru and I are going to be taking shifts between Kidou-san and his father. Endou, I want you to be with Gouenji-kun and his family. Midorikawa you will be with Kidou-san's sister Otonashi Haruna. These are the people who are most likely to get harmed" he dictates. 

"That works for me" Endou agrees with his duty. Midorikawa nods in agreement. 

"Are everyone clear on their assignments?" Genda questions his team. Seeing everyone nodding their heads, he dismisses them. 

"Don't worry about informing Hiroto. I will take care of it." Midorikawa tells him before leaving. 

"Arigatou" Genda thanks him as he took out his phone to message someone.

"I see, I am taking the first shift tonight for some reason. That's rather unlike you." Kazemaru quirks his eyebrow at his partner once they were left alone.

Genda had not realized that Kazemaru is still in the room. "Yeah, I got to be somewhere today" he responds. 

"So do I, It's date night for me. Remember?" Kazemaru retorts. 

Genda had actually forgotten about it. While he feels guilty about making him cancel his plans for today, he can't help it. He really wants to see that Sakuma guy again tonight. He hopes that he will reply to his message in affirmation. 

"I am sorry, Kazemaru. I will make it up to you and Endou later." he apologized to his friend. 

Kazemaru huffs in resignation. "Fine, you are treating us to ramen this Friday." he accepts the apology.

"You got it" Genda cheekily grins at him.

"What are you doing tonight anyway?" Kazemaru is curious.

"I have a date tonight" Genda winks at him and flees from there before Kazemaru can even process his reply.

Back with Sakuma, he and Fudou were looking over the information that Fudou had gathered. 

"Last night, I had followed the redhead and the greenhead to their home and found out some really interesting things. Their names are Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji respectively. Guess where they work? They work at  _ Eisei Private Agency _ . The same agency that sensei warned us. From what I heard last night after you left to the bar, the people with them were their colleagues including the policeman you were getting cosy to" Fudou briefs him.

_ "Well, I am like a police-man." _

_ "I do freelance work for the police." _

Sakuma feels his blood drain out. He had been flirting with an agent.  _ How stupid can he be? _

Sakuma is furious with himself.  _ How can he make such a huge mistake?  _

Flirting with a police officer is one thing, outright going into the enemy's hand is another. They are obviously hired to protect Kidou-san.  _ What if they knew who they were? _

He clearly didn't think this over last night. He should have made sure who those people were before approaching them.

For all the talks he makes about Fudou being reckless, he is no better than him.

Still that man Genda didn't look like he knew about his identity. " _ Was he faking it?"  _ No, he looked genuinely interested in him.

_ What was he going to do now?  _ Genda had his phone number.  _ What if he tries to contact him? _

"What are we going to do now?" Fudou questions him.

"We have to get others involved and keep tabs on the agents and find what they know about us." Sakuma decides to put his misery to the side for the moment.

"And then we attack" Fudou declares.

Sakuma agrees with him. He tells Fudou about how he wants the first attempt to go.

While talking Sakuma feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checks his phones to see a message from Genda.

" _ Hey, this is Genda here from last night. Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" _

Looking at the message Sakuma decides that if he had been reckless last night then he wants to see how far can he go with it.

"Fudou, leave Genda to me" he firmly tells the other.

"What are you going to do?" Fudou asks slightly worried for him.

"I am going to play a game with him" he states as he replies to the message.

_ "I would love to go on a date with you." _


End file.
